I Always Knew Deep Down
by LouSophstar
Summary: JEMI! I noticed there weren't to many Jemi fanfics on here so I thought I'd post one : Hope you like it ;P BTW: There are NO last names in this story!


**Hey everyone! I thought I'd post this because I kind of have a writers block with my SWAC fanfic. Hope you like this one as well :)**

**Be sure to check out my SWAC story as well if you haven't yet :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

_"Mitchie!" she turned around at **his** voice. The voice that brought the butterflies to her stomach._

_"Shane," she greeted him smiling as he set down next to her on the docs feet dangling into the water._

_"You were amazing last night," he whispered taking her hand in his. She couldn't stop thinking about how perfectly they fit together._

_"Thank you," she gazed up to him getting lost in **his** brown eyes._

_"Mitch, there is something I need to tell you," he broke of looking unsure of himself._

_"What's wrong Shane?" she asked slightly confused. Although truth be told she knew by now. This wasn't the first time he was telling her._

_"I... Mitchie, I..." he stopped again his gaze drifting of to the lake. She prepared herself for what was about to come._

_And then suddenly she felt **his** hand on her neck and she was pushed softly into him **his** lips pressing lightly against hers. _

"Cut!" Matt yelled, "Good job kids! We're done for today."

Demi sighed pushing herself of Joe's chest. She didn't think she could have taken kissing Joe for another time. He was her best friend after all and it just felt weird. But that wasn't what was bugging her. The thing that was really disturbing her was that there was another feeling deep down. A feeling that she didn't really welcome.

"Here you go," she looked up seeing Joe's offering hand.

"Thanks," she said while pulling herself upright. She ignored the tingling sensation his hand gave her.

"Great work you two. You could really see the chemistry," Nick said mockingly as he came to stand next to them.

"Oh shut up," Demi said hitting his shoulder in order to hide her awkwardness.

"Why is it anyways that you are never around when we shoot a scene but you were today?" Joe asked casually.

"We wouldn't want to miss a full make out session between our brother and 'best friend' would we Nick?" Kevin asked innocently.

"Nope. Not in the world," Nick agreed with the same 'I'm-such-a-saint' expression.

"You two can go f-,"

"Language Joe," Demi warned him just in time and placed her hand on his chest to keep him from talking. He immediately calmed down.

"Hey you guys! Can I borrow Demi for a sec?" Alyson came jogging towards them.

"Nope. No one can borrow my best friend without my permission," Joe said jokingly while sliding his arms around Demi pressing her back against his chest as if to state she was his, "And I'm not giving you that permission," he finished grinning.

"Well how glad are we then that your best friend can talk for herself?" Demi asked while turning around in his arms to face him. She laughed when she noticed his pout.

"You'll live without me. I'm sure of that," she said patting his check mockingly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," he said smiling, "I'll see you at the movie then?" he asked.

"Yup. Save me a seat?" she asked smiling sweetly at him.

"Sure," he grinned pressing a light kiss on her forehead, "See you later."

"Bye," she smiled and then spun out of his arms tagging along with Alyson.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would totally believe the rumor about you two being an item," she stated.

"Oh shut it," Demi laughed slapping her arm playfully but thinking about earlier.

Demi smiled as she walked through the door. Everybody had assembled for their movies night. She saw Joe sitting in a corner waving her over a grin playing over his lips. She nodded and started maneuvering her way through the people on the floor.

"Hey," she greeted him and the others as soon as she was in earshot.

"Sup?" Alyson, Kevin and Nick asked at the same time causing everyone to to break into a laughing fit. Still shaking Demi squished down between Nick and Joe trying to fit in the tiny space that was left.

"You guys are too big for this place," she whined pushing Nick's knee away from her whilst pressing her back against Joe to get enough room.

"Hey! You're not Miss Queenbee! Not my problem you got here last," Nick started complaining about being forced into the wall.

"Yeah! Stop!" Kevin butted in since he now had Nick's knee in his back.

"God you guys are so childish!" Joe muttered and with that Demi felt hands getting a hold on her and lifting her of the ground. Squealing in surprise she turned and saw that Joe had placed her on his lap.

"Great," she muttered, "What am I? Three?"

"Demi you should feel honored. You are sitting on Joe Js' lap," he said feigning hurt.

"Well maybe you're uncomfortable. Ever thought of that Mr. Joe J?" she asked laughing.

Gasping he stretched out his legs making her fall to the floor in between them. Her expression was priceless. Laughing he watched as she crossed her arms and turned her back to him demonstratively. He stretched out and pulled her towards him.

She could feel his breath on her neck as his arms encircled her and pulled her against his chest. Shivering slightly she relaxed into him. This wasn't the first time they sat like this but still it felt different. Everything felt different since that stupid kissing scene.

"So? How was the rest of your day?," he murmured into her ear.

"Fine, I guess," she said, "Alyson made me look at about 500 different outfits and-,"

"Stop lying Dem! It weren't even 20!" Alyson butted in.

"Well they were enough," she muttered under her breath causing Joe to chuckle his chest vibrating against her back causing her to feel a tingling sensation in her stomach.

"So what about after torture?" Joe continued.

"I went to the lake," she told him smiling remembering, "I called my mom. And Maddison. Gosh I miss my family," she sighed leaning back into Joe closing her eyes.

"I miss mine as well," he murmured, "Well Frankie and mom and dad. I think I could live without the others," he said and she could feel him smirk against her neck.

"Maybe we can switch them," she suggested grinning.

"Nah, we can't I already asked after todays shooting," he answered chuckling.

Todays shooting. That brought back the memories. His lips against hers. She shook her head to get rid of the thought.

Suddenly it went dark and the movie started. She couldn't even remember what movie they were about to watch. All she could think about was Joe. Joe's chest, Joe's arms,..

She started fumbling with her hands to keep herself distracted.

"Are you okay?" she felt Joe's breath against her cheek. Nodding she turned slightly to look at him. His face was shimmering slightly blue from the screen.

"Then why are you fidgeting?" he whispered taking her hands starting to slowly massage small circles into her palms. That defiantly wasn't helping her situation.

"Just because," she told him in her 'let-it-drop' voice. She felt him nod but he didn't let go of her hands. As much as she liked that feeling it scared her as well. He was her best friend for crying out loud! She couldn't let herself have feelings for him. It would never work. Besides he would never feel the same way about her and then their friendship would be ruined.

Sighing she tried to concentrate on the movie but it wasn't working. His presence was everywhere. He was confusing her just by his presence. That and the fact that he was still holding her hands. After another ten minutes she couldn't take it anymore. The darkness wasn't helping the situation either.

"I have to go," with that she stood abruptly and made her way through the crowed trying not to step on anybody laying on the floor. She felt his eyes boring into her back but didn't turn.

Once she reached the door she stepped outside taking a deep breath for the first time in what seemed like eternity. She walked down the wooden steps and sat down on a bench a couple of feet away. She had some thinking to do.

Why did they have to kiss? Why couldn't she just forget the fact that they had kissed? It was just a movie scene! Why did she get that stupid mushy feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever she got near him? Why, why, why!

'Grow up Demi!' a voice inside her head screamed, 'It was bound to happen some day.'

No! Of course she had always liked Joe. He was her best friend. And it was true that she had felt slightly attracted to him in the beginning, but she was just 14 then and the age difference had seemed so big.

'But you're 17 now,' the voice continued.

Shut up! He was her friend! This couldn't happen. Besides he would never feel the same way.

'Wouldn't be so sure about that. You've seen the Jemi videos. You're fans obviously think you would be great together.'

Jemi.. True she had seen the videos. They were all over the Internet. People were fantasizing about them being together hoping there would be a kiss in Camp Rock 2. And now it had happened. And what did it get her? Nothing but trouble.

She put her head in her hands gripping her hair almost pulling them out. She was growing crazy. This was so frustrating. She just wanted everything to go back to normal. But it wouldn't. That was for sure. Her feelings for Joe, feelings she had buried deep down inside of her, were back. Stronger then ever.

But she would never tell him that. Never. The word burning a hole into her heart.

Thinking about it brought tears to her eyes. She tried to wipe them away furiously but they kept flowing. Stupid movie! Stupid kiss! Stupid Joe!

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" She jumped at_ his_ voice turning around.

He gasped when he saw her tear streaked face and sat down next to her putting his arm around her shoulder pulling her into him.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing," she answered into his chest stifling a sob.

"Demi. Don't do this. Don't lie to me. I just want to help," he said tightening his grip on her.

That made her crack. He didn't deserve to be yelled at 'cause he hadn't done anything wrong, but she just couldn't take it anymore.

"It's nothing Joe!" she half yelled half sobbed pushing away from him and getting up, "Nothing that has to concern you and defiantly nothing that you can help me with!"

He looked shocked. He didn't move at all. He just watched her.

She stood there the only light being the moon the wind whipping through her hair. Crying her eyes out shaking.

"There's nothing you can do," she whispered. Suddenly her knees buckled under her weight and she would have hit the ground if he hadn't been there.

"Please talk to me Demi! You're freaking me out here," He said holding her up by her arms.

"I can't okay! I just can't!" The tears were slowly subsiding frustration taking their place.

"I'm your best friend Dem! Don't shut me out on this," his frustration showing as well.

"You don't get it Joe!" she yelled pushing herself away from him.

"No I obviously don't because you won't talk to me!"

"Just forget it! Forget we ever had this conversation ok?" she asked almost pleadingly.

"Demi.. I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other," Joe said locking eyes with her.

"Yeah. Well some things are better left unsaid," she muttered to herself but he heard. Of course he did.

It hurt Joe to see her like this. And it hurt him that she didn't trust him enough to tell him what was wrong. How bad could it be?

"Please talk to me," he said taking a step towards her their body touching.

"I'm sorry," she whispered her heart breaking inside.

"Demetria Devonne L! Just tell me!" he didn't mean to yell at her but he couldn't keep his frustration inside anymore.

Him raising his voice at her shocked her. He had never really yelled at her before. But it also made her angry. Why couldn't he just let it drop? It would be better for the both of them! Why was he so god damn stubborn?

"You wanna know what's wrong with me? You really wanna know?" she screamed furiously, "Fine! I'll tell you! It's you! You're what's wrong! You're my problem!"

He looked at her shocked and confused.

"It has always been you!" she continued yelling at him, "You! You! YOU! But it has gotten a lot worse lately! It has gotten a lot worse since we are back shooting with each other! It has gotten a lot worse since that stupid KISS!"

He just stood there perplexed. Taking in what was being thrown at his head.

"I know you're my best friend! And I know it is wrong, but I can't help falling for you! I know I am making a fool of myself right now and I know you don't feel the sa-"

She was cut off by a pair of soft lips crashing onto hers. At first she was shocked. But then she felt herself give in. Her hands twined around his neck pulling him closer. She could feel one of his hands on the small of her back one tangled into her hair pushing her into him deepening the kiss. It surprised her when she felt his tongue brush her bottom lip but she quickly accepted turning it into an open mouthed kiss.

She had never kissed anyone with so much passion before and that scared her. But it also was the best feeling in the world.

They were both panting heavily gasping for air when they finally pulled away her arms still around his neck his on her waist keeping her from falling. She locked eyes with him blushing at his darkened ones.

"What.." she trailed off. She couldn't find the right thing to say.

"I for one didn't think the kiss was stupid," Joe started gazing into her eyes, "Although I would rather count this as a real kiss then the ones earlier," he said grinning.

She just looked at him, wondering.

"I knew how I felt about you before we kissed and I know how I feel about you know Demi," he continued turning serious again.

She could feel tears starting to blur her vision.

"I didn't say anything earlier because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But I think I kinda ruined it just now," he said chuckling slightly, "I know we can make this work Demi! I know we can."

"What are you talking about?" she whispered getting that mushy feeling all over again.

"I'm talking about," he said tightening his grip on her, "That I wanna be with you. I want you to be mine. I want to be the one aloud to touch you. I want to be the one with the right to get jealous," he leaned closer, "I want you."

Demi could feel a smile spreading over her face. This couldn't really be happening, could it?

"I love you Demi," he continued wiping away a tear with his thumb, "I always have and always will."

She didn't know what was happening. This felt so surreal. But he was there in front of her. She could feel his breath in her face. Feel his body against hers. She could feel the smile on her face growing bigger.

Seeing her reaction Joe leaned in and captured her lips once more. Kissing her slowly, claiming them.

"I love you too, Joe," she murmured against his lips before pulling him back in. She couldn't believe it couldn't comprehend it, but she new she liked it.

Too soon they had to pull away to breathe again. She leaned into him head resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"I'm glad we're back to normal," Joe whispered into her hair, "I hated the awkwardness of the past couple of days."

"Normal?" she asked chuckling.

"Yeah, you're right. We're better then normal. We're Jemi now," he said grinning into her hair.

That made her laugh. "Please don't tell me you've been watching those videos as well."

"Who says you're the only one who gets to know about the kinky thoughts our fans have," he said smirking.

"Kinky? What have you been watching mister?" she said smiling.

"Who knows," Joe said grinning mysteriously, "By the way, do you wanna go back in and watch the movie?" he asked turning serious again.

"Hmm, lets see," Demi said tapping her chin with her finger, "How about not?"

"I like how about not," Joe agreed and with that his lips were back on hers.

"Jemi," she felt him whisper while kissing her, "I like the sound of that."

She smiled into the kiss thinking about how stupid she had been for beating herself up for being in love with the guy she couldn't live without.

* * *

**Would be nice if you could press that little button down there and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
